Fall to Pieces
by celestialgoddess13
Summary: KaXHil 'I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you...I don't want to talk about it...' Will Kai sound the words Hillary longs to hear, or is rejection the only option?


My first ever song fic, I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R, reviews much appreciated.  
  
Fall to Pieces

_**I looked away,  
Then I looked back at you...**_  
  
The night sky shone with a canvas of glistening stars, two figures sitting beside each other in a field of grass in complete silence as they gazed up into the midnight heavens. A brunette looked to her side and stared into deep ruby eyes, the ones who held so much mystery and depth. They belonged to a slate haired beyblader, a rather unsociable one come to that and the russet haired female quickly looked back after realising she was trapped in an everlasting gaze.  
  
_**You tried to say  
Things that you can't undo...  
**_  
The male looked to his side, watching as cerise blush spread across the girl's features and her chocolate brown bangs sweep to and fro in the warm breeze. The scarlet-eyed boy parted his pale lips slightly and pondered for the right words to say, but turning his head away, he closed them again and stayed silent. Hands adjusted against the grass, a female body shuffling uncomfortably as thoughts whirred in her mind.  
  
_**If I had my way,  
I'd never get over you.  
Today's the day,  
I pray that we make it through...  
**_  
The girl relived memories, happy recollections of talks between friends, beyblading matches and little arguments that resolved in everyone falling about laughing. That was of course with the exception of the male who sat next to her, a simple smile would conjure and then fade as quickly as it had appeared. But this was unique, something which the youthful brunette would never experience in anybody else ever again.  
  
_**Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.**_  
  
She wished that these problems could be resolved, that everything would return to the way it was...  
  
_**I don't want to fall to pieces,  
I just want to sit and stare at you...  
I don't want to talk about it.**_  
  
The pale skinned male turned his gaze back to the figure adjacent to him, he stared and stared without looking away and soon enough every dip in the shadows, every trickle of illumination that flickered from the stars decorated the female's body and became a natural portrait to ruby eyes.  
  
His lips were dry, not having talked for so long because the words were no longer there.  
  
_**I don't want a conversation,  
I just want to cry in front of you...  
I don't want to talk about it.  
**_  
Light brown locks were brushed from a pair of welling eyes, before the gaze was turned to the staring figure and a trickle of water escaped one garnet orb. The slender river glistened under the moon and starlight, before it ran the length of the female's cheek and a silver tear dripped onto the dark grass.  
  
_**'Cause I'm-**_  
  
The male's finger out stretched to brush away the tears delicately, a dip of the eyebrows portraying a rare and admirable sincerity desired amongst many. A small and almost feinted smile played along female lips, as the twinkling jewel of water was flicked into the night air amongst glimmering stars.  
  
_**You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end...**_  
  
The girl sniffled softly, using a pale hand to sweep any tears away before looking back up into a pair of usually emotionless garnet eyes, which had now become sincere and heartfelt. The cerise shirt of the girl swept against her body, crumpling at any crooks in her torso and playing with shadows that had been cast upon her figure.  
  
The slate haired boy used a pallid yet strong hand to clean any tresses of hair from the female's face, his touch against her skin gentle but not letting any interior emotion escape that he had fought so long to hide.  
  
_**When I come undone,  
You bring me back again...**_  
  
The brunette let her hands clench into fists on the grass, she lowered her stare to the ground below her and cried a river of tears as the figure beside her watched her with anxiety. He hated to see her so upset, he'd never meant to hurt her but it seemed as if whenever he was shown acceptance he rejected it.  
  
_**Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms...**_  
  
He moved a hand to her chin and gently lifted it, staring into her eyes before leaning in towards her and slowly embracing her in his arms. He let the girl weep into his shirt, her head nestled against his chest as he ran his fingers through her lustrous russet bangs and hushed her. Their shadows were cast onto the pasture, stretching as far as the moon would let them as the entity glowed continuously with the scatter of silver stars.  
  
_**Want to know who you are,  
Want to know where to start,  
I want to know what this means...  
**_  
The young girl sniffled; letting the tears stream down each already tear-stricken cheek, she glanced up to the male and leaning her hands against his sodden midnight blue shirt she whispered,  
  
"Why?"  
  
The male struggled for an answer; deep down he knew the answer to all the questions and all the arguments. He knew what was going round and round inside his head, he was just too slow to catch the words and finally speak them.  
  
_**Want to know how to feel,  
Want to know what is real,  
I want to know everything, everything...**_  
  
The slim brunette stared deeper into his eyes; she searched for reassurance, a trace of hope maybe or perhaps just a simple answer. It was so difficult trying to search for things that were so cunningly hidden, but maybe not if they were waiting to be discovered...  
  
The male parted his lips, desperately trying to unearth the words he needed to speak, wanted to speak so severely that his throat whispered but his mind sang. His eyes watered but his heart poured...  
  
**_"I'm-  
'Cause I'm-_**  
  
Kai stared into Hillary's eyes, their hearts so close that it hurt that they didn't quite touch...  
  
_**"I'm in love with you..."**_  
  
Silver tears embossed by the moonlight trickled, two smiles warmed to each other and touched, with dreams so beautiful they scattered across the sky to cover the stars.  
  
_**"I'm in love with you..."**_

**__**

Fall to Pieces  
  
I love this pairing, don't you? Well, if you'd like another chapter to this the R&R, if I get enough reviews I'll definitely write another one.  
  
Lyrics – Avril Lavigne's 'Fall to Pieces'  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
